This invention relates especially to a process and an arrangement for updating additional information stored in the terminal for supporting a terminal-based search function of a cellular terminal in a land mobile system, for example according to the GERAN, UTRAN, E-UTRAN, cdma2000, UMB, WiMAX, etc. standard for finding a usable home base station. This additional information contains typically location information.
In cellular land mobile systems, at present approaches are being examined for economically bringing network capacity and coverage into regions that do not make available any or only little capacity of a public cellular land mobile system. One approach is the installation of so-called base stations or home base stations (also home BTS, home-BS, HBS, home-eNB, CSG cells etc. or hereinafter also generally called a base station). Conventionally home base stations are connected to the public land mobile system via xDSL. This yields cost advantages for the network operator that can be passed on to the actual holder of the home base stations.
One particularity of the home base stations is the establishment of home base stations that is not monitored by the remaining land mobile system. I.e., the network operator conventionally has no knowledge of the set-up location of the home base stations and is thus not able either to make available mechanisms in the public network for controlling the home base stations. For this purpose a terminal-based search function is used.
Another typical feature of this type of home BS is the fact that only a limited number of registered users is allowed access to this home BS. Public use of the home BS is technologically not precluded, but is assumed furthermore without limitation of the typical application of a home BS placed in a personal home, residence or a vacation home to which only a limited number of registered cellular customers of the land mobile network (PLMN) has access. It could be for example a family of four.
The following options can be regarded as the prior art with respect to access to the home BS: